movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail Meet IT
''An American Tail Meet IT ''is an upcoming animated adventure horror comedy film in theatres animated feature in ''IT (2017), IT: Chapter Two (2019), Tom And Jerry Meet IT (2021), ''produced by Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures and Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Plot Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz - * Tanya Mousekewitz - * Yasha Mousekewitz - * Mama Mousekewitz - * Papa Mousekewitz - * Sophie Mousekewitz - * Tony Toponi - * Tiger - * Cholena - * Chief Wulisso - * Moe - * Wylie Burp - * Honest John - * Gussie Mausheimer - * Nellie Brie - * Reed Daley - * Haggis - * Cyrus - * Glynnis - * Mr. Ironside - * Jack - * Jack's Brothers - * Jorge - * Lorna Holcombe - * Sydney Schimmel - * Mr. J. M. Schimmel - * IT/Pennywise - A funny evil dancing clown. * Stanley Uris - * Rabbi Uris - * Bill Denbrough - * Eddie Kaspbrak * Ben Hanscom - * Beverly Marsh - * Richie Tozier - * Patrick Hocksetter - * Mike Hanlan - * Henry Bowers - * Belch - * Al Marsh - * Warren T. Rat - * Digit - * Jake - * Cat R. Waul - * T.R. Chula - * Mr. Grasping - * Mr. Toplofty - * Mr. O'Bloat - * Police Chief McBrusque - * Scuttlebutt - Voice Cast * Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz * Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz * Tara Strong as Yasha Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz * Patricia Parris as Sophie Mousekewitz * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Elaine Bilstad as Cholena * David Carradine as Chief Wulisso * Mal Smith as Moe * James Stewart as Wylie Burp * Neil Ross as Honest John * Madeline Kahn as Gussie Mausheimer * Susan Boyd as Nellie Brie, Glynnis * Robert Hays as Reed Daley * Sherman Howard as Chief McBrusque, Haggis * TBA as Mr. Ironside * Roland Thomson as Jack, Jack's Brothers * Carlos Carrasco as Jorge * Lisa Plootte as Lorna Holcombe * Paige Gosney as Sydney Schimmel * Dan Castellaneta as Mr. J. M. Schimmel * Derek Stephen Prince as It/Pennywise * Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie * Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie * Jaeden Lieberher as Bill * Sophia Lillis as Beverly * Finn Wolfhard as Richie * Wyatt Oleff as Stanley * Nicholas Hamilton as Henry * Chosen Jacobs as Mike * Owen Teague as Patrick * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben * Jake Sim as Belch * Stephen Bogaert as Al Marsh * John Finnegan as Warren T. Rat * Will Ryan as Digit * Dan Kuenster as Jake * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Toplofty * Richard Karron as O’Bloat * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt, Cyrus Quotes * TBA. Songs * TBA. Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild horror, violence, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 135 Minutes (NTSC), 129 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie, Warren T. Rat, Digit, Jake, Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, Chief McBrusque, Scuttlebutt, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty and O'Bloat helps with IT / Pennywise the evil dancing clown. Release Gallery Universal.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:An American Tail Category:An American Tail films Category:An American Tail Characters Category:IT Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Family Category:Kids Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Friends Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Fievel's Friends Category:School Category:Bullies Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Spiritual Category:Drama Category:Crossovers Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Thomas Dekker Category:Lacey Chabert Category:Tara Strong Category:Erica Yohn Category:Nehemiah Persoff Category:Patricia Parris Category:Pat Musick Category:Dom DeLuise Category:Elaine Bilstad Category:David Carradine Category:Mal Smith Category:James Stewart Category:Neil Ross Category:Madeline Kahn Category:Susan Boyd Category:Robert Hays Category:Sherman Howard Category:TBA Category:Roland Thomson Category:Carlos Carrasco Category:Lisa Plootte Category:Paige Gosney Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Derek Stephen Prince Category:Jackson Robert Scott Category:Jack Dylan Grazer Category:Jaeden Lieberher Category:Sophia Lillis Category:Finn Wolfhard Category:Wyatt Oleff Category:Nicholas Hamilton Category:Chosen Jacobs Category:Owen Teague Category:Jeremy Ray Taylor Category:Jake Sim Category:Stephen Bogaert Category:John Finnegan Category:Will Ryan Category:Dan Kuenster Category:John Cleese Category:Jon Lovitz Category:Ron Perlman Category:Tony Jay Category:Richard Karron Category:John Kassir